Iceberg (G.I. Joe)
Iceberg is a fictional character from the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero toyline, comic books and cartoon series. He is the G.I. Joe Team's snow trooper and debuted in 1986. Profile His real name is Clifton L. Nash, and his rank is that of sergeant E-5. Iceberg was born in Brownsville, Texas. Iceberg's primary military specialty is infantry, and his secondary military specialty is cold weather survival instructor. Iceberg hates hot weather, so much so that when he was old enough to enlist in the Army, he signed up and asked for duty in Alaska. His a qualified expert in the M-16A2, M-79, M-60, and M-1911A1. Toys Iceberg was first released as an action figure in 1986. A new version of Iceberg was released in 1993 as part of the Battle Corps line. Comics In the Marvel Comics G.I. Joe series, he first appeared in issue #68. There, he is part of a team sent in to provide security for Battleforce 2000 in the fictional country of Frusenland. Iceberg and his fellow Joes, which includes Back-Stop, Cover Girl and Duke, are affected by anger producing devices hidden in local Terror-Dromes. Battleforce 2000 destroys the Dromes and save Iceberg and the others from a Cobra missile barrage.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #68 Iceberg, Chuckles, Scarlett and Snake-Eyes get involved in the fight against Chinese forces in the fictional country of Chomo-Lungma.G.I. Joe Special Missions #14-15 (1988) Iceberg spends the next three months moving through hostile territory with the group. Two attempts at extraction fail after ambushes are set up. After another fight, they are picked up by the extraction team of Wild Bill, Lift-Ticket, Repeater, Lifeline and Muskrat.G.I. Joe Special Missions #16 (1988) The extraction mission is the focus of the next issue, as the team has severe difficulty meeting Iceberg and the others.G.I. Joe Special Missions #17 (1988) Cartoon Sunbow In the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, Iceberg is voiced by Arthur Burghardt. He first appeared in the animated series in the second season episode "Arise, Serpentor, Arise!: Part I". He also appears in the following episodes: * Computer Complications * G.I. Joe: The Movie * Iceberg Goes South * Into Your Tent... * Joes' Night Out * Most Dangerous Thing In The World * Nightmare Assault G.I. Joe: The Movie Iceberg also appeared briefly in the 1987 animated film G.I. Joe: The Movie. Other works Iceberg's figure is briefly featured in the fiction novel 6 Sick Hipsters. In the story, the character Paul Achting spent four years collecting G.I. Joe figures to set up a battle scene between the Joes and Cobra. As he imagined the characters in his head, he described three of the Joes hanging back from the front lines: Lifeline, Mainframe, and Iceberg. Iceberg, in his "white snowsuit, green goggles and colorless rifle, sat patiently on the L.C.V. (Low Crawl Vehicle) just east of the bookshelf", beside Mainframe: "They did not speak to each other. Only waited and watched." References External links * Iceberg at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:Comics characters introduced in 1988 Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional soldiers Category:G.I. Joe characters